


Krypta

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [12]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda żałował, że zabrał ze sobą Allena i Laviego. Nie mógł jednak cofnąć czasu.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 12 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krypta

Nie wiedział, co było gorszym pomysłem: pozwolenie im na słuchanie opowieści miejscowych czy zabranie ze sobą na misję. Teraz żałował obu tych decyzji.

— Czyżbyś się bał, Allen? Zdjąłeś rękawiczkę!

— Ja? Nigdy! Za to tobie ręka drga nad młotem!

Pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jedno zirytowane westchnienie i stanął między nimi. Od razu poczuł ciężar na obu rękach.

— Yuu nas obroni, prawda? — zaszczebiotał Lavi.

Powstrzymał strącenie ich z siebie.

— Mógłbym. Gdyby nie wy.

Pociągnął ich do środka krypty, zastanawiając się, który bóg i za co, pokarał go miłością do tych idiotów.

— Poza tym, wilkołaki nie istnieją.

Wcale jednak nie był taki pewien.


End file.
